Arkham's new girl
by Amzedel
Summary: There's a new girl at Arkham. But how will she react to her new life as a criminal? (In the process of being rewritten, please read and pm me any suggestions.
1. Meet Miss Evangalina Torrez

I just got the idea and wanted to write it, so I'm probably not going to finish it. I don't own Batman or its characters just Evangalina and the story.

"Let go of me, you brutes!"

The shouts and threats were heard all throughout the halls of Arkham. It was truly an amusing sight, a young woman in her twenties being dragged by two large men while she yelled. Oddly enough she didn't struggle; instead she was limp as she was "lead" to her destination. A large gray door stood at the end of the hall almost waiting for her. The two men just threw her into the room, glad to be rid of the annoying woman.

"Thank you so much gentlemen," she practically hissed as the door slammed shut. She still sat on the concrete floor glaring at the door as if they'd come back to start a fight.

"Hello, Miss Torrez."

At the sound of the voice the young woman on the floor, Miss Torrez as she was referred to, turned around and saw she was not alone. There sat five people in a circle two men, three women, and only one person not wearing a blue uniform. The man closest to her was blonde with a large nose and teeth, as well as a large top hat on his head. Next to him a man with red hair and a slightly smaller nose sat with an uninterested look on his face. Then there were two women, two very different women, one beautiful with long red hair and an air of sophistication, the other a sweet looking pig-tailed blonde who was bouncing in her seat. Lastly a woman with short black hair and dark skin was wearing a lab coat with a notepad and a pencil in her hand. One chair in between the woman and the blonde man stood waiting for her.

Miss Torrez knew what was going on and she definitely didn't like it.

"Oh hell no! I am not crazy! I! Do! Not! Belong! Here!

Her yells were abrupt; they startled all the people in the room, including her. She surprised them further when she lowered her head and sat in her seat, like a child waiting for punishment. For a while the woman she suspected has her doctor looked down at her notes, then turned toward her. It was obvious she was having trouble explaining what was happening; it seemed not everyone was just thrown into talk time on their first day.

"This may be difficult for you to understand but… you were involved in a crime, and during your trail you were sent to a psychologist, who has declared you mentally insane."

There was a look of disbelief on the woman's face. 'That couldn't have happened. I would never commit a crime! Never!' Her thoughts were filled with different images of blood, cops, a man asking her questions. She held her head, she had thought those visions had been dreams, but she couldn't admit that she didn't clearly remember the past month.

"I… that's not…"

"It's okay, I'm Dr. Leland and I'll be helping you while you go through this."

Miss Torrez looked at her, unable to speak. The doctor smiled and stood up looking at the group.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Miss Evangalina Torrez."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry but chapters will be short on account of the fact that I'm using my school computers, have only an hour, and am a really slow at typing.

Evangelina Torrez, the newest addition to Arkham Asylum, has been sitting in a room with four dangerous psychopaths and a doctor who has just told her she committed a crime she doesn't even remember for about… ten minutes. Those ten minutes were definitely not enough time for everything to sink in. Evidently, Dr. Leland thought they were, so she decided to continue with group therapy.

"Evangelina, we were discussing Jervis', or as you may know him the Mad Hatter's obsession with Alice in Wonderland," she waved her hand towards the blonde man with the top hat. Now that she thought about it, she had seen the man in paper. Apparently, he had kidnapped his secretary using mind control and has done a lot of other things since then. In person he didn't seem crazy, but then again who ever does? It was hard to believe though, that the man fiddling with his hat like it was a security blanket could possibly harm anyone.

"B-begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end: then stop," the Mad hatter spoke softly. What had he just said? It sounded familiar but what was it? The red haired man next to him offered an explanation.

"Start with his childhood and go from there."

The Mad Hatter nodded looking towards the doctor. She calmly told him that he didn't need to speak in quotes, that he was among friends. He seemed to settle at that, putting the top hat back on his head, he started to talk.

"The works of Lewis Carroll have always been a comfort for me, where others saw a strange land, I saw an ideal world. A world where logic was as unpredictable as the weather and only those with the ability to recognize it survived."

He was so calm when he said all that, as if talking about what he loved kept from going off. Such passion for something was a rare sight, one that Evangelina appreciated. Dr. Leland seemed to be aware of this passion, and was able to use it so she could truly understand him.

"But, how does this pertain to how you grew up? Were you maybe drawn to wonderland because it was the furthest thing from the reality you lived with?"

He looked almost scared when she said that, his hands immediately went to his hand, and he recited what seemed to be another Alice in wonderland quote.

"S-speak English! I don't know the meaning of half the words you're saying, a-and I don't believe you do either!"

The doctor sighed, "Maybe we can try next time, for now I think you should all go back to your cells."

Five guards then came into the room, each taking one of the inmates. Evangelina recognized the tallest man as one of the people the "escorted" her to the room. She stood up, glaring at the man. He took a step toward her ready to take her to her cell, but Dr, Leland waved him off.

"It's alright Gary I need to talk to her a bit more.

Evangelina snickered and gave him a little wave, "See ya, Gary"

Then she turned to the doctor with an unreadable look on her face.

"Tell me everything; I want to understand how this happened."

"You suffered from a psychotic breakdown. We suspect they've been happening for years, you just don't remember them. What made this one different is that you… actually harmed someone."

She didn't' go on that was a bad sign.

"Who did… I mean how much did I… hurt them"

Dr. Leland looked at her sadly. It was obvious Evangelina honestly didn't remember or even wanted to do what she did. She needed help, and Dr. Joan Leland would be the one to treat her.

But, at the moment, she needed to know what she did.

"You killed one of your coworkers, a Mrs. Bella Martin."


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm going to be gone for about two weeks for spring break, so I wanted to get this out before then. I hope I get some reviews in that time.

Evangelina couldn't make sense of what Dr. Leland told her. She understood that she wasn't in jail because of how much her mind played in the murder she committed, but why was she in **this** part of Arkham. This was where the crazy people that dressed in costumes and were caught by batman were held. She didn't wear a weird outfit… did she? Was she caught by the Batman? Her head hurt again, and she lay on her cot trying to just stop thinking about what she didn't remember and think about something else.

That's when her thoughts went to the Mad Hatter. He wasn't crazy or mean, in fact he held his hat and practically curled up in his seat made her think of him as almost a little brother who needed protection.

While lost in her thoughts Gary came up and knocked on her glass.

"It's 5 o'clock, I'm taking you to the rec room.

He opened the door and held her arms behind her back. Moving her along the empty halls, they finally reached their destination. Again, he pushed her into the room to fend for herself. What was with Gary and pushing?

Because her mind was on her grumpy guard she didn't even realize her position as the new girl in the asylum. She remembered quickly though, making sure to look as tough as possible. Since collage she had always prided herself on always being confident, no matter where she was or who she was around. Thankfully, no one really paid attention to her, people here had done much worse than her; some one time killer wasn't a big deal. A part of Evangelina was a little frustrated at their lack of attention. She may not be an interesting criminal, but she was still a beautiful young woman. Her black hair was cut short in the back, with shoulder length side bangs. Tan skin complemented her almond eyes, and she had worked hard for her shapely body. 'Whatever I don't need the approval of psychos,' she thought to herself.

She then looked around the room, examining the items and people. There was a TV in the corner turned to the news, and a few people sat on the couch watching it. Evangelina noticed the women from before. They hadn't said anything in therapy, maybe they were antisocial. Surveying the room a little more she found the men from the group playing chess. Neither seemed very interested in their game though. The Mad Hatter was humming to himself, and the red haired man was obviously thinking of something else.

Evangelina walked towards the two men, again giving a look of confidence. When she reached the table she didn't say a word, it was always annoying when someone interrupted you, and she defiantly didn't want to aggravate these people. So it was a good thing the redhead was the one to start the conversation.

"Can we help you?"

Not really, I just wanted to say hello," she was relaxed for someone talking to two criminals, but **that** was something she had a lot of practice with. The Hatter stood up and raised his right hand.

"Hello Miss… Torrez? Was it?-she nodded-"My name is Jervis Tetch and this is-he motioned towards the other man-"is Jonathan Crane otherwise own as the scarecrow."

"Hello."

"The scarecrow? You're the one that uses that gas aren't you?"

"The very same."

"You don't seem crazy like they say in the papers." At that moment she didn't know it, but Evangelina had made a dire mistake of bringing up the question of the scarecrow's sanity. A mistake she would never make again… once she stopped cowering in the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back and I hope you enjoy the story.

"N-no d-don't shoot… DON'T SHOOT," Evangelina woke up screaming.

"Hmm…Shoot? What would that be Jonathan?"

"I'd say hoplophobia, a fear of firearms."

Evangelina, sitting on the floor, looked up at the Hatter and scarecrow. The effects of the fear gas still lingered, but they were slowly leaving her.

"I'm sorry my dear, I should've warned you earlier that Jonathan doesn't like having his sanity in question. Oh! And that he's loose with his fear gas." The mad Hatter helped her off the ground with a smile on his face, as if Jonathan had only just put a fake spider in her hair.

"I'll remember that." She was barely standing, her knees were weak, and she needed to sit down. That was the worst experience of her life, everything horrible that's ever happened to her, all the

The fears she's ever had, even some she didn't know she had, came forth. And even though she was still shaking, she wasn't about to let anyone se her so weak. But, one thing still bothered her mind; they had seen her in her most vulnerable state, so how did she act in that time?

"What do you two know about my fears?" The Hatter was a bit uncomfortable with her question. He didn't like to talk about fears or other such bad thoughts. The scarecrow, on the other hand, was all too happy to discuss this with her.

"You suffer from common fears, such as those of heights and spiders, but I was able to see three distinct phobias from you, katagelophobia, a fear of ridicule, kakorrhaphobia, a fear of defeat, and hoplophobia, a fear of firearms."

Evangelina just stared at him with a look of confusion, and turned to the hatter. He did his best to explain the scarecrow to her.

He was a tortured as a child and has developed infinity for phobias," he whispered in her ear.

"Ah… but I meant, how did I react to those fears?" she said the words steadily, making sure not to show any emotion that they could use against her.

"Ya where cryin' in tha corner, sayin' stuff like 'leave me alone' 'yes I can' and don't shoot'," said a voice in a bubbly tone. The three turned around to see the blonde pigtailed woman and the red haired woman walk toward them.

"Hi proffessa Crane, Jervis, Angie," the woman waved.

"Angie?"

"Ya name's too long, so I gave ya a nickname."

"Well most people call me Eva."

"If you haven't noticed we're not most people," the redheaded woman came up behind the other.

"Besides we think Angela fits you better," she continued, "I'm Poison Ivy, and that-she moved her head toward her friend- is Harley Quinn."

"Hiya, Red said we shouldn't talk ta ya until we knew ya weren't bonkers." Poison Ivy shot a glare at her, but Harley just kept smiling at her.

Eva registered the scene in her mind. She had just met the Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn, and they were all talking civilly in the Arkham Asylum rec room. Worst of all, she actually felt comfortable with these people; they were much more interesting and talkative than anyone she'd ever met in her daily life. She was especially amazed that they could change the subject from her terror to whether or not she was crazy in a matter of seconds."

"Sorry, but here it's hard to tell, most of the people caught by batman aren't really insane, society just think we are because of what we wear."

Wait did she say Batman?

"Batman! You mean I was caught by Batman?" Eva was shouting by now, and everyone looked to see the yelling woman. She looked around the room frantically, as if she was tring to find something, anything that made sense. Everything was just too much! Batman! Costumes! Murder! What the hell had she done?


	5. Chapter 5

Another day, another chapter. Learn what Eva did to get her stuck in Gotham

"Dr. Leland, I'm trying to stay calm... but since I'm already here… WHAT THE HELL DID I DO? WHY AM I WITH THE ROUGES? WHAT DID I WEAR? WAS I CAUGHT BY BATMAN?" Eva was yelling so loud Dr. Leland had to hold her hands to her ears.

"Please Miss Torrez, calm down, I didn't want you to be too overwhelmed, that's why I didn't tell you."

Eva certainly looked like she belonged in Arkham. Her hair was wild, her hands were shaking, and there was a slight twitch in her left eye. She tried speaking in a normal tone and volume, but it sounded a bit frightening to say the least.

"And you didn't think I'd eventually find out and go ballistic," her voice was barely above a whisper and filled with anger.

"I didn't mean for you to find out this way, I was hoping to explain more over time."

Eva sat in her seat, evening her breath and trying to regain her composer."Then like I said before, tell me **everything**."

"Alright, but if you start to lose your temper you're going to be taken back to your cell. Do you understand?'

"Yes'

"For the past few months you've been working on a theater production of Black Rose haven't you."

"Yes I was working in make-up and wardrobe."

"But, didn't you also audition for the lead role?'

"Yes," Eva replied solemnly. She hated to be reminded of her failed auditions, especially this one. Bella Martin had always taken the roles she desperately wanted, but the Black Rose had been her favorite poem high school, and it was her dream to play the lead role. Eva had made up her mind that she wasn't going to be threatened to give up the part. Unfortunately, Bella was resourceful; she was able to stop Eva's try-out by locking her in a supply closet. She sat there for hours until she was let out by the janitor. By then it was too late, Bella had won again.

"And how did you feel when you missed your audition."

"I didn't miss it," Eva said, still keeping hold of her emotions, "Bella trapped me in a closet, so she could take the role."

"That was your motive for killing her," Dr. Leland stated.

"That makes sense."

Honestly, Eva was sorry for what she did, even if it was to the woman that caused her so much misery. She knew it was wrong, and she deserved to be here. It was starting to dawn on her that she was sick and she needed a psychologist, but she still wondered how much she needed one.

"How exactly did I kill her?"

"She was found in a supply closet with a bag over her head, wrapped in a thorny vine."

The room was quiet for a while, the only sounds coming from the women shifting in their seats. Dr. Lend then stood up and took a tape from inside her desk.

"I think this should shed some light on what happened afterwards."

She turned on the television on the other side of the room. A newscast that was dated from two days ago came on. The news anchor started to talk.

"A new masked rouge in Gotham caused a panic at the premiere of Black Rose. We have footage of the incident. They showed a part of the play that was supposed to reveal the black rose for the first time, but Bella didn't appear from the smoke in the ridiculous outfit she insisted on wearing. Instead, Eva came from beneath the stage in the rose petal dress she had originally designed. Although she wore a wig of long black curls and a dark mask, you could tell it was her. She spoke in a deep, menacing voice.

"I will no longer be the pawn in your little game! I am the black rose! I answer to no one!"

Dr. Leland turned off the TV, making sure Eva was alright. She sat in her seat, thinking of what she had done. Surprisingly, she accepted it.

"Dr. Leland, I know what I did was wrong, and I deserved to be here after…** that. **I have onething to ask you though.

"Go ahead."

"Do you guys even check the inmates? I'm **pretty** sure scarecrow **shouldn't** have that gas."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Eva had been sent to Arkham Asylum. Although she, unlike many of the inmates, tried her best to again be part of society, it was proving difficult. There were quite a few people she didn't get along with including, Joker, Riddler, and the ventriloquist's dummy Scarface. Fortunately she did make friends with Harley Quinn and Jervis Tetch; she actually enjoyed their playful, almost childlike antics.** Their** respective friends, Poison Ivy and Scarecrow were not so fast to call her a friend.

Today she sat on the couch with Harley and Ivy, listening to another one of their adventures.

"So, these guys are hittin' on us like they don't know who we are, so then I…," she was cut off by Gary walking up to them.

"Torrez, you have a visitor."

"A visitor? Who'd want to visit me?"

"I asked the same thing," Gary said as he put Eva's hands behind her back like always.

"I'll finish tha story later 'kay Angie," Harley waved her goodbye.

"Yeah, see ya guys," Eva answered, while being taken out the door. Eva had never had a visitor, her parents were dead, and she lost contact with her extended family years time ago. She wondered if it was someone who'd come to yell at her for what she did. Dr. Leland told her there were a lot calls to the asylum from people who hated her. Eva was never allowed to hear them though, she had a very bad temper and no one wanted to set her off.

They had arrived at a room with stalls, each with a thick glass wall and a phone that allowed the people to talk to each other. Gary roughly pushed her into her seat and warned her not to try anything. He then went to get her visitors. All the while she sat uncomfortably in her chair, still guessing the identity of her guest. Then, from across the glass she saw a man with brown hair and eyes walking to her. She knew this man; he had once been her best friend… until he married her worst enemy.

"Matt?" Eva couldn't believe her eyes; the one person outside her family that she's ever felt close to was right before her. But, he was also the man that, when given a taste popularity, left her alone.

"Tori," he spoke calmly, but with a cracking voice, using her nickname for her from high school. She still smiled when called that, even with everything that happened.

"I suppose you're here to yell at me, call me a monster, a psycho."

"I was, but," he was hesitant and careful about the words he chose, "I remember how we were in high school and I blame myself."

Eva looked up; she couldn't keep the hope from showing on her face. Was he finally going to apologize for abandoning her?

"I should have seen the signs in you, your past, the bullying; it was only a matter of time before you cracked."

Her face fell. He didn't understand.

"But even if you're unstable,-he got angrier- what you did was wrong. You killed my wife; you ruined the lives of her family and friends, including me and my son's.

Eva wasn't looking at him anymore; instead she stared down at her shaking hands. Anyone would think she was crying about what she did… but she wasn't. When she finally looked up her eyes were full of hatred.

"I ruined your life? Do you forget what she did to me? She threatened me, stole my parts and you know how horrible she was to me in school! You know all that and you still have the Gaul to say I ruined your life? She…" Eva spoke softly, but with so much anger and sadness that had this been a performance, she'd win the academy. But this was all too real, especially the moment it struck her, "She deserved it."

Matt was boiling, his 'friend' was standing there insulting his dead wife, the one she killed.

"Tori…"

"Don't call me Tori, the Tori you knew was a week pathetic girl that let everyone walk all over her. I may not know who I am, but I know I'm not her. And, I know I'm glad to be rid of that monster you called a wife."

A twisted smile played across her lips, if she was crazy when she came, she was now certifiably insane.


	7. Chapter 7

"Did ya hear 'bout tha new goil?"

"Ya mean tha one that got inta a fight with 'er visitor?"

"I heard she broke the glass and clobbered him?"

It was amazing how fast gossip got around in such a boring place like Arkham, but it could be a good thing. People no longer ignored Eva; some were even scared of her. She had to admit, liking the feeling of fear she caused, she understood the scarecrow a little better. Not just him, she realized most of the rouges she shared a block with had a reason for their crimes.

Harley did hers for love, and although Eva didn't approve of her beau, she could understand love. Jervis also did his for love, a love that, sadly, he couldn't have. Ivy protected plants, Scarecrow was tortured as a child, and even The Riddler was cheated out of money that was rightfully his. She could justify almost all the things they did. **Almost**. The one she didn't accept was the Joker's. Even if she did believe the story about the chemicals he fell into, she saw the times he was aware of his actions.

The point was that she understood them and she was one of them. Well… almost one of them. There was still one thing she needed to do, a sort of rite of passage. She needed to break out, and some of the rouges thought it was the about time.

Eva sat in the recreation room reading a fashion magazine and scoffing at some of the ridiculous outfits people would wear. At that time The Riddler took the moment to give the newbie a little hint about tonight. He was told not to say anything, but he wasn't specified not to give a riddle, besides he loved to watch her struggle to find an answer. Normally he wouldn't take a second look at someone not clever enough to solve his riddles, but she was… interesting.

"Hello Miss Torrez would you like the honor of answering one of my riddles," he asked with a smirk.

"No thank you, _**Edward**_," she spat his name out like it was a dirty word. She only called people she didn't like by their real of full name.

"Oh come on, this won't take long.'

'I bet he's used that one before' Eva thought laughing to herself. She was actually in a good mood today… well as good as it could get in Arkham. She decided to humor him.

"How's this? If you answer my riddle I'll answer yours," she offered.

"Alright," The Riddler said, he knew the riddle Eva came up with wouldn't be that difficult.

"Okay ..." Eva pretended to think about it, "Why did the chicken cross the road?" He stared at her is disbelief. Surely she can't be telling him to answer the most well known joke of all time. She looked at him seriously.

"To get to the other side," he answered almost laughing at her simplicity.

"Nope- he turned, surprised- to get away from the butcher on the other side."

He actually chuckled at that. "Funny, Miss Torrez, very funny. Now, it's my turn."

"You got it wrong, so I don't have to hear yours."

"On the contrary, **you **said I had to **answer** yours, you said nothing about getting it right."

Eva sat in her seat getting annoyed at his twist on her words. This guy was worst than a genie. Then again, she should be more carefully about what she said to him.

"Okay, just go ahead," she said defeated.

"I cause wars and rebellions. I am wanted by all and denied by many. I taunt those that cannot have me. I am found in history, but my opposite is found even more. What am I?"

"Umm… that's freedom?"

"Ah, for once you've found the answer, it's a clue about tonight," he said with a wink, before walking away.

"What about tonight," she called after him. He continued on his way, not even stopping at her words. That was weird. Edward was always painfully secretive, but whenever she asked for an answer he'd give it to her, even if it were only to rub it in her face. But what did he mean about tonight?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, lights out."

Nighttime at Arkham was routine. Inmates would perform their nightly rituals then go to bed. That is… unless someone was being particularly unruly. Sometimes you could hear the mad cackling or incoherent babbling of Gotham's worst. Tonight was no different, it seemed almost like everyone in Arkham was up. At times like these Eva was glad she was a heavy sleeper, although, for Jervis and Jonathan, it was quite a burden.

"She's dreaming now… and what do you think she's dreaming about?"

"You're about two letters off on that quote."

"Well, she is a she and not a he"

"Well, obviously."

Jervis and Jonathan had snuck into her cell with ease, but they were having trouble figuring out how to wake her.

"Let us wake her as we did the dormouse," Jervis cried enthusiastically.

"You mean pinch her awake?" Jervis nodded. And with that both men pinched her arms. Eva got up startled, but was still half-asleep.

"Wha…," She spoke softly, then fell back to sleep. Jervis poked her face.

"Miss Torrez you have to wake up now."

`"No I don't Jervis, it's still nighttime," She muttered. Jervis' eyes went wide with joy and surprise. Eva could still answer him, even in her sleep.

"Marchie, I have decided that Miss Torrez would make a splendid addition to our tea party."

"What are you blabbering on about?" Jonathan asked his annoyance of his nickname evident.

"She shall be our dormouse, and what a wonderful dormouse she'll make, telling us stories in her sleep…" The hatter went on about his plans for the slumbering woman. Just then a small explosion came from down the hall. A cry that fully woke even the "dormouse" was heard.

"Whataya mean I can't have anotha blanket?" Harley's shriek echoed.

That was their cue, Harley distracted the guards with a pointless argument, and the two gave Eva her instructions on escaping.

"What was that?" Eva yelled then looked to her "guests".

"What are you two doing in my cell?" Before Jervis could give her the 'oh so special news' Jonathan took charge of the situation.

"Harleen is causing a distraction so a few of us can escape, including you."

"Me? I don't know…" Jervis interrupted her.

"Oh come now, it's quite entertaining, besides you can't like Arkham **that **much can you?"

It was true she hated many things about this place, the food, the treatment, some of the inmates, her sleeping quarters and of course her hideous uniform. But, the isolation from the world that shunned her was enough to make her like it here. Still… she had to admit, she missed some of society's perks.

"Fine then, let's go," she said standing up to leave.

"Sorry Dormouse, but this is a trip you'll have to make on your own," Jervis apologized.

"We will give you a bit of a push though," Jonathan added. They then proceeded to take her to the closest window. Jervis opened it revealing the ground about a story below.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Giving you a push, now try not to get caught too early," Crane said over the madness that was an Arkham riot that started so quickly it was almost… planned.

"And do come for a bit of tea if you find us."With their last goodbyes they pushed Eva out the window.

Luckily, she fell on the bushes outside the building, unluckily they were thorn bushes. Although painfully sore and bleeding, she was out of that hell house. She was free. God, she hated Edward at the moment, but not as much as she hated those guys for doing this. She may be out, but for how long?


	9. Chapter 9

Eva had found herself in a predicament. Yes, she was out of Arkham, but she didn't know what to do next. She couldn't go back to her apartment and there was no money for a motel. 'I could always steal the money, after all I am a convict' she thought. Quickly that notion was put out of her head, she wasn't about to get caught because she was dumb enough to try something without a plan. Then, she remembered that most of the inmates talked about using abandoned buildings as hideouts. Personally, Eva thought it was stupid, the first place the cops in movies looked is the abandoned warehouses, but she had no chose.

There were many out of business establishments in Gotham, for some reason no one really did much about them. Eva, along with many of the city's criminals, was thankful for that, but in more ways than one. She had ripped off the wooden boards that were nailed to the door of an inn she remembered fondly. This inn, on the outskirts of Gotham, had once belonged to her family.

Memories of her past filled her mind as she walked around the empty room that once was the lobby. The wallpaper was peeling, the floor was dusty, and she was pretty sure there were rats around. It didn't matter though, she still loved this place. She looked to the back wall, it had bullet holes. Gliding her hand across the wall, she recalled what happened.

Eva's parents weren't exactly on the right side of the law. After losing his job Eva's father had gotten into financial problems. She had been only five when that happened, and she learned to live with it the best she could. Seven years of dirty water, walking in candlelight and hardly any food took its toll on them though. The only thing that kept them from being homeless was the fact that they lived in a small inn that had been left to them by an old family friend who passed away. It had been her mother's dream to fix the place up and rent some of the rooms, but obviously there was no money for that. It was then that Eva's dad had had enough. He started to make deals with local crime bosses, he was a simple henchmen, but unlike others he was smart. Slowly, but surely, the money came in, and they finally opened the inn to the public. Although many of their guests were criminals in need of a hideout, they didn't mind. The gunshots sometimes heard from outside, on the other hand, were another story.

The fights outside the inn weren't the cause of the holes though.

Eva was eighteen at the time and not the best of moods that day. She had been teased again for her weight at school. Honestly, you'd think high school seniors would be a bit more mature about a pudgy girl, but no they were relentless. Right then all she wanted was to go home to her parents and read her books. **That** apparently, was too much to ask.

When she reached her home, she was immediately worried. There were police surrounding the entire area, blocking off everything.

"Sir, that's my home, let me in," she remembered crying. The man looked down at her and told her to go, that there would be trouble. She hadn't cared at that moment; all she wanted to know was if her parents were okay. That's when she did something only a fool would do, she ran past the police line and to the door. Inside there were more cops and many tried pulling her back. She was strong though, you had to be when you were a Gotham city henchman's daughter. Still she caught a glimpse of the sight.

Her mom stood against the wall, eyes wide in fear, and her father was in front of her with a gun in his hands. The police kept telling him to put down the gun, but he refused. It was only at his daughter's cry that he accidentally pulled the trigger, firing at the ceiling. That was cause enough for the cops to shoot. Eva still saw and heard her family's screams of pain as they were shot repeatedly. Many of the bullets had made their way through the bodies and left the cold reminder of Eva's loss on the wall.

Can you blame Eva for going crazy?


	10. Chapter 10

La casa de Evangelina. Evangelina's house. Her parent's had named the inn after her, but she always thought the name was too long and weird. She affectionatly referred to it as The Inn 13 because it had only 13 guest rooms. Eva walked through the hallway peering into each room she passed. The first 13, given to the guests, were on the first floor above the lobby, kichen, and dinig room. All had faded wallpaper, messy beds, and, she shuddered to think, a bunch of bugs. She pulled her gaze from the rooms to the door at the end of the hall. The locked door lead to another stairway that would go up to her and her parent's bedrooms.

She was hesitant to open it, it had been nine years since she last went to the third floor. Still, she gathered her strength, both physically and mentally, and kicked the door down. The stairs were old and creaky, she accidentally fell through a hole more than once. The top floor was much smaller than the rest, but it held the most memories.

Her parent's room was immediately on the right. She practically ran through the door and jumped onto the dusty matress. It had been so long since she cried, but at this moment she couldn't stop the tears from coming. She felt like a little girl again, climbing into her parent's bed after a nightmare, Only this time, they weren't there to comfort her. She cried and criedn until she had no more tears. Then, she spoke.

"I'm sorry mami, papi, I kik the one thing you never wanted me to do. I commited a crime, and got locked up. But, I only regret breaking my promise to you. I don't feel sorry, not even a little, about killing Bella,"she smiled a bit before continueing, " you remember her, right? The one you guys said was a puta. Yeah, I killed her, and papi, you'd be so angry if you knew how. I went crazy, like a lot of your bosses. But, I think you did too. I think that smile on your face wasn't just because of the money. You liked it, didn't you?"

She got off the bed, straightning it out before leaveing. She stood at the doorway for a few seconds, then turned towards her room. Everything was how she left it. The bed was in the corner, her small dresser next to it, and a desk on the other side ofthe door. The room held no decorations or signs that anyone had ever lived there. Eva had taken everything she could with her when she went to college. She made her way to her desk, then flipped the top. There, connected to the desk sat ger old sewing machine.

Eva ran a finger across it. There were parts that were rusted, but she could easily replace those and everything else. Yes, she would replace those and everything else. She took a bit of her black hair in her hand. It would look good brown. But what about her skin? She would wear a full body disguise, one with a different skin tone and facial features. Then her name would have to change, she liked Sophia. Sophia was someone else, she had a different life, a better one. As Sophia she could be happy… but for how long? No, she'd have to change, constantly. But she'll need money for that. She could steal it, with a good plan she could have all she's ever wanted, and all she wants is to be someone she can be anyone, play any role. Everyone will come watch the newest antagonist of Gotham, the star, Evangelina Torrez.

Well, that's the end, I hope you enjoyed. I will begin writing a sequel to this soon so look out. Please review


	11. A little help please

I'm in the process of rewriting this story, please, if you have any suggestions on characterization, plot, prose, I would really appreciate it.


End file.
